The Woman of Mordor: Out of Darkness
by lainey95
Summary: [Part 4 of The Woman of Mordor] The war is over; the Woman is dying. Will I choose the path she began, or continue the one I knew so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Legolas_

Her body was missing from the battlefield. She did not leave a single weapon behind. I could only hold on to the faint hope that she was still alive. She would have no reason to return to Minas Tirith; she did not remember any of us. The question was: If she was alive, where would she go? Lindon or Mirkwood.

Does she have relatives in Lindon? Her sister is dead; her brother is dead; her father is dead; her mother is dead. Her only living relatives are in Lothlórien and Rivendell. She would never go to either place.

"Legolas!" Gimli whispered and elbowed me in the ribs. "You're tapping again."

I forced my foot flat against the floor. Aragorn and Arwen traded their private vows to one another. Their marriage was a long-awaited celebration, yet I found myself feeling only sorrow when I looked upon the happy couple.

As those attending the ceremony applauded, I slipped out of the open doors into the night air. As I watched the stars, I was only reminded of her eyes and hair. I cursed and leaned against the wall, staring at the patterns in the brown leather of my boots.

I could not imagine this feeling could get worse.

 _Rávawendë_

My entire body ached. Branches prodded my back as I rolled over. There was no solid surface; there were branches and leaves covering the entire ground. I clenched my eyes against the bright sunshine.

I groaned and lifted myself up as best I could. I was weak – weaker than I had ever been in the past. My mouth was completely dry; when I opened my lips, several cracks opened up. Drops of blood stained my tongue.

I rubbed the crust from my eyes and opened them painfully. Tears fell onto my cheeks. I backed up against the nearest tree trunk, finding more shelter from the sun. I was in Fangorn.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered hoarsely. "Last time it was to be near Dol Guldur, but why now?"

She was there. I felt it.

I heard a dark laugh echo off the trees from far away.

"You do not scare me. I am not afraid of dying," I state calmly. "Why did you not let me die?"

A voice whispered through the breeze. "I did not want to die there." A pale, transparent shadow of the Woman formed in the shadows before me. She was a wisp of her former self. She lifted a hand and put it in the sunshine. "I just wanted to feel the sunshine on my own skin for the last time." Her red eyes turned on me. "I will not die alone."

The smoke rushed towards me. She forced her way down my throat, taking over my body. I screamed and struggled against her, but I could not control it.

****Short chapter, I know, I'm building up to the next part


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Rávawendë_

I felt Her; Her influence was not as strong as it once was. I felt it in little ways: I urged to travel to the outsides of the forest to touch the darkness that still exists there. I kept away from the deepest areas, which were the most pure; whether this was by my own urge to protect the forest from darkness or the Woman's own repulsion of all things good, I did not know.

She did not want to kill; She was waiting on something. It did not inconvenience me. Legolas knew I came here after the battle three thousand years ago; I only hoped he would come. I remembered most of it now, but I was not sure if I would remember after She died. I wished I had parchment to record the memories I still kept. I wrote them in the soil, but they washed away too quickly. Sometimes the memories already faded by the time they were wiped away.

****Suuuuper short and long overdue chapter. I actually updated the first chapter. Made it more dark and murderous. These updates will prob be coming weekly. I haven't written like any of the epilogue. Well, anything that I want to keep. I hope to post another chapter tomorrow night...or morning, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Rávawendë_

I slid my hand across the rough bark of the tree. A deep groan rumbled through the ground as I carefully navigated around his roots. "I'm sorry," I whispered after I step on the soil around it.

I tripped slightly as a foreign noise echoed through the trees. It sounded like a laugh – definitely a laugh – a deep, throaty laugh. The sound was foreign to me after spending so much time in the forest, with only the trees to keep me company. But, something pushed me to find the noise. I stepped on the forest floor on top of the roots and grass without apologizing to the trees – but, I think they knew. I needed to find that noise. There was something about that noise. I could not place it.

"Laddie, ya have to let go, learn to enjoy a life on your own."

I knew that voice.

My feet slowed down, I was almost terrified to find it – what if it was not who I believed it was? Who was he, anyways?

"We should camp here for tonight," a silky, sweet voice replied.

It was him. I was waiting for him. I do not remember his name, but I knew to find him. The feeling alarmed me. I pulled my single arrow and aimed it at the elf's head.

I stepped into their clearing. The red and orange light from the setting sun drifted between the trees and reflected on his silver shirt. He wore little armor, there were no large threats to him now, yet I still scolded him internally. Why did I care? His blonde hair drifted in front of his face, past his traditional braids as he took food from his pack. I took another step, wanting to hold him so badly. Yet, I did not know him. He drew his bow and pointed it at me. I pointed my arrow between his eyes.

"Rávawendë," he exhaled, dropping his bow in shock.

"Who are you?" I snapped, pulling my arrow back further.

"Legolas," he whispered. His blue eyes turned dark with sorrow.

My head ached; the memories were there, but I could not place them. "Legolas," I repeated. I recited the words as I said them hundreds of times the days before, "Son of Thranduil, prince of the Woodland Realm. I love him."

He dropped his bow in front of him and stepped on it as he made his way towards me. He pushed my bow down bravely. One arm wrapped around my bare waist and the other found its way in my hair as he kissed me roughly. Memories flooded back: when we met and threatened each other with loaded bows for an eternity, battling on the journey, the crebain, and Lórien.

"I thought you were dead," he choked out when he stopped for air.

"Well, I am not." I grinned. Tears had fallen on his cheeks and down to his mouth. I gently wiped them away from his defined lips. "Do not cry, _melamin_."

"You are so beautiful," he breathed. "And you are very naked." He added with a tearful smile.

"Yes, I am," I said, looking down at my bare body in confusion. "My clothes were so ripped and soiled I suppose I decided to rid myself of them."

Sticks clattered to the ground as Gimli entered the clearing and saw me. I pulled away from Legolas and pushed past him to see my old friend. "Gimli!"

"R-Rhava!" he stuttered. His eyes locked firmly with mine as he avoided looking at the rest of me. Gimli seemed to be torn with embracing me and preserving my modesty.

"Gimli, would you mind leaving us for a bit while I try to find Rávawendë clothing?" he asked as he pushed me back behind him. His fingers trailed across my bare thigh.

He nodded curtly and wandered off to another part of the forest.

Legolas turned to me. "You said you would marry me," he stated seriously.

I nodded.

"Do it now," he commanded. "Please."

"She still possesses me, Legolas. As She dies my memories are fading," I whispered sadly. "I am afraid I will forget you soon."

"I am afraid you will forget this feeling," he whispered, squeezing my hand over his chest. "So, She is still inside you?"

I nodded. "I will forget you, Legolas," I responded. "You must make me remember. We cannot marry while the Woman lives in me; she is wed to her Master."

He kissed me gently. "Then I will wait." He looked downwards. "You need clothing." His thumb grazed the side of my breast as he stroked my waist.

I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I am sorry," he whispered pulling away.

I took his hands and placed them back on my waist. "It just feels like thousands of years since the last I felt your touch." I smiled. "Touch me, before I forget," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked; one hand traveled towards my breast, the other downwards. He obviously thought about touching me the entire time we spoke.

I nodded. Even before I stopped, he pushed me backwards against the nearest tree. Thankfully, it was a dormant one. His left hand squeezed my behind and the other rubbed my breast. I hooked my legs around his waist and grabbed the branch above my head for support. He kissed me roughly and moved down to my breasts.

We were going too far; I wanted to tell him to stop, but it came out as a breathy, "Legolas."

He kissed down my stomach. He left light kisses on the inside of my thighs, making his way up.

"Legolas, we have to stop," I whispered apprehensively, breathlessly.

He could see the wanton need on my face. "Let me taste you once more," he whispered, stroking the insides of my thighs with his thumb.

I nodded as my need for him trickled down my spine. His tongue ghosted between my legs. I gasped, nearly losing hold of the branch supporting me. He chuckled and hitched my legs on his shoulders; he buried his face between my legs, licking over me gently, torturously. His fingers pumped inside me; I dripped onto the forest floor.

He went on slowly for ages. My legs went numb as I neared climax. I yelled out his name; pleasure overwhelmed me, weakening my muscles and nearly making me fall to the ground.

Legolas lowered me to the ground. I panted, covered in sweat. He undid his trousers and rubbed his own erection. I spit in my hand and offered it to him. He wrapped it around himself and thrust inside it. He kissed me passionately, looking into my eyes with a deep need. He needed me; he needed all of me.

I brushed back the loose blonde hairs as his face turned red with passion. I kissed his neck. A strangled gasp broke past his lips as he came on my stomach. I kissed him gently with a smile. "I need clothes." I smiled.

He stood up with a happy groan; his hand never left my waist. I wiped my stomach off with a towel he handed me and wore his extra shirt and trousers. I did not remember losing my clothes. I did not remember coming here. All I knew was that I was losing my memories, and that kept me sane, but why was I so tired? I put on the clothes hurriedly, hearing the loud feet of the dwarf nearing. Legolas pulled me in for a quick kiss before the dwarf entered the clearing. I leaned against Legolas's shoulder tiredly.

The dwarf actually looked at me now. "I am glad to see you are safe, Rhava."

"I am as well." I smiled, struggling to remember his name – and why he could not look at me before. I could not ask Legolas; I saw the hope in his eyes.

We settled to camp that night. Legolas slept with me; he slept behind me, crushing me to his firm body as the dwarf kept watch for us. I slept for hours, but I could not break the exhaustion that afflicted me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Rávawendë_

 _I looked over the seas from the harbor in the Grey Havens, awaiting for the waters to call me to cross. I needed to leave before their premonitions came true._

 _My brother greeted someone loudly, far away from me. I turned towards them, away from the water. My brother spoke quietly to an affluent blond elf wearing a circlet of gold; his son stood behind him, wearing a thinner circlet of the same golden color._

 _The young elf watched me from a distance. Blonde-white hair fell down to the bottom of his shoulders, framing a beautiful, yet severe face. His blue eyes shone with innocence, contradicting his thin, sharp nose and sculpted lips._

 _I had not been in the Grey Havens in a long while, but I would have recognized this elf if I had seen him before. My mouth went dry and my heart sped at the sight of him. I spent most of the past hundred years in Harlond, northern Lindon along the coast, holding my brother's reign. I grew bored quickly and left power with Galadriel and Celeborn. I preferred to live a quiet life in the Grey Havens, while I still could. I regretted leaving the Grey Havens at all now._

 _The blonde elf still held my gaze. I turned back to the water, leaving him with a gentle, inviting smile. He excused himself from his father's company and joined me at the edge of the dock. Looking at his face was like looking into a star. "I am Thranduil," he said. "You must be King Gil-Galad's sister."_

 _"_ _Yes, I am." I smiled up at him. "My name is Rávawendë." I held out my hand to him; he gently raised it and kissed my fingers. His lips were soft; I wanted more than a kiss on the hand from him. Our attraction was immediate._

 _He lowered my hand, but did not let go of it; he held it at waist height, loosely grasping my fingers. "'Wild lady'? Why did you choose that name? Pardon me, you just seem quite tranquil."_

 _"_ _It is not a name I chose; it was born of a premonition of my mother," I explained. "My brother can assure its accuracy," I added with a smile._

 _He chuckled, revealing perfectly white, straight teeth. I reached out and touched his cheek suddenly. His skin was like silk against mine. "Pardon my audacity," I said, removing my hand from his cheek with a slight blush. "You are just very beautiful."_

 _He smiled tentatively and kissed my hand. "As are you, my lady."_

 _I jumped as Thranduil's father raised his voice suddenly. My brother's face was red and sweaty; he would later bear the same face when I told him I was betrothed to Thranduil._

 _"_ _Shall we go for a walk?" Thranduil smiled, seeing the conflict between my brother and his father._

 _"_ _That would be wise," I said, linking my arm in his and walking down the edge of the docks._

 _We must have walked for hours; we made our way back towards the citadel only when the sun was setting. He spoke of his love for the woods and explained his father's animosity towards my brother; I told him of my desire to visit Lórien and travel the lands of Middle-Earth._

 _He told me of his childhood: "My father brought me here after the destruction of Beleriand. My mother was killed by the dwarves of Nogrod."_

 _And I told him of mine: "I was only a child when Nargothrond was overtaken. My mother sent us to Círdan at the start of the Dagor Bragollach. My mother, father, and sister were all killed. He feels he must protect me, though there is no age difference between us."_

 _We bonded over our mutual losses._

 _We stopped when we reached the place we met. The sun reflected orange on the water, leaving the entire city in a golden glow. Thranduil held my hand against his chest as we watched the sun dip below the clouds._

 _"_ _Your brother is watching us," he said without looking back to the city. "I believe he thinks you may develop feelings for me."_

 _"_ _Let me make it explicitly clear for him, then." I stretched up and kissed his soft lips gently. My arms wound around his neck; his hands pressed against my back, slightly above my waist. His warm lips moved slowly against mine._

 _"_ _Rávawendë!" Artanáro – others knew him as Ereinion Gil-Galad – interrupted us. Thranduil pulled away from me; he seemed frozen by my touch, never looking away from my eyes with a deep blush in his cheeks. "It is time to come home."_

 _"_ _I will come home when I wish, Artanáro," I said without looking away from Thranduil's icy blue gaze._

 _"_ _You should go." Thranduil leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Meet me here mid-day, if you would like."_

 _"_ _I will see you then," I whispered._

 _He smiled and parted from me, leaving his king's presence with a simple, "My lord."_

 _Artanáro glared at his back as he left. Thranduil enjoyed pushing my brother, for a time._

"Rávawendë?" a voice interrupted my sleep.

I opened my eyes to find those icy blue ones staring down at me. "Thranduil," I whispered.

"Rávawendë, it is Legolas," his voice was not as deep as Thranduil's. _Legolas, son of Thranduil._ "I love Legolas," I whispered. I could find no memories explaining this love.

"I love you, too," the elf's lips pressed against my forehead.

"I cannot remember, Legolas. Take me to your home."

He nodded and picked me up. "We can make it in two days."

"It will be too late," I whispered.

"Then I will make it in one day and Gimli can follow alone on his pony," he spoke loudly enough for the dwarf to hear. "She is losing her memory and growing weaker, Gimli; I must get her to my father's kingdom. I will come back here with you another day. Do you know the way to Mirkwood?"

"Coming back to Fangorn is not of concern right now. I will find my way. Go with her."

"Thank you," he said to Gimli. "I will let them know to expect your arrival. I will have a guard meet you at the Old Ford. She goes by Tauriel." He helped me mount Arod, then jumped on nimbly behind me. He spoke to Arod quietly, and the horse took off.

Legolas rode as tirelessly as Arod. Neither of them stopped during the one-day journey. I slept for short periods, awaking only to take the reins so Legolas could have a moment's rest, but I was weak. He did not stop even as he saw the damage inflicted on his forest during the war. Guards jumped across trees, following far behind us, shocked at their prince's urgent return.

Legolas dismounted and helped me down. A copper-haired elf dropped from the trees in a crouch and launched herself at Legolas. He laughed joyfully and caught her, lifting her slightly off the ground with his hug. "Tauriel!"

"Why have you taken so long to return?!" she gasped. "Your father said you survived, but I was close to mourning for you."

"I wish we could speak further, but I need you to take a horse to the Old Ford. A friend should be arriving there in a day, if he is not already at the Forest Gate. He is a dwarf by the name of Gimli."

"Do you believe I love _all_ dwarves?" she asked with a smile. She looked past him and found me hanging on to Arod's reins.

Legolas caught my waist and held me up. He kissed my temple gently.

"Is that the elf we arrested in the forest?" she asked.

"The one and only," I said.

"And you mocked me!" She laughed. "She tried to kill you!"

"I try to kill most of my lovers, to be fair. Quite a good share of my friends, as well." A cough broke past my lips and the taste of iron filled my mouth. I touched my lip and found blood on my fingers. "That is definitely blood," I groaned. "What are you doing in there?" I said, looking at my own body casually, attempting to make Legolas feel better.

Legolas pulled me forward urgently; he looked back to Tauriel, who looked shocked, yet somehow amused. "Tauriel, _please_ go to the Old Ford."

"I will!" she called after us.

"Don't take Arod you might break him!" I yelled without looking back.

Legolas nearly carried me through the halls. I began laughing along the way, at what I was not sure, but I felt a maniacal jolt of humor at the perverse situation. Thranduil shot out of his throne as his son came into view.

"She needs to get to the healers, now!" Legolas yelled.

Thranduil looked at me with a slight happiness when he first saw me, but it quickly turned to shock as he saw me laughing uncontrollably, tears staining my face, and blood on my lips. Guards rushed forward to help me. Legolas grabbed my face and kissed me, in front of Thranduil, before they took me off.

Author's note: yah i'll edit this later...I've been planning the next like 10 chapters so...sorry...and im working like 40 hours next week so you wont get much out of me but ill try to crank out the next chapter by tomorrow (today, I guess cause its like 3am) or in the next two days


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Slightly non-con. Similar to the marriage of Eol and Aredhel. It brought up some things for me, so I wanted to make sure everyone knew before they started reading.

 _Legolas_

" _Legolas, tolo sí!_ " (come here) my father yelled. I froze in my path. Rávawendë passed out in the guard's arms. Homecoming would be happy, but fear for Rávawendë's fate and of my father tainted the experience.

"How far has this gone?" He advanced towards me.

"You can do nothing to stop it," I answered.

" _MANI NAA LLE NOWA?_ " (what are you thinking) he yelled. I stared off towards my room; I instructed them to take her there. The clinic rooms were far less comfortable.

A sharp force sent me reeling backwards onto the floor, clutching my cheek where it collided. My father stood over me. I pulled my hand away, finding blood dripping from the slice his sharp gold ring slit in my cheek. I laughed caustically. I made it through some of the worst battles in Middle-Earth without earning a cut on my face, yet I could only make it a short time in my father's presence.

"SHE IS A SADISTIC WITCH!" he yelled. He paused for a moment when he saw my wound, but only seemed to become more furious. "YOU CANNOT BIND YOURSELF TO HER!" He turned and gripped on the side of his throne, breathing furiously. "I can only imagine what your mother would say."

"She would be happy that I found happiness," I hissed, "unlike my own father." I stood and walked towards my father's towering figure. He was bent over the vine structure of his throne painfully.

"You did not know your mother," he snapped. His eyes flared with rage again.

I nearly backed away. "I remember her. She was warm and loving; I never understood what she saw in you."

His fist collided with my chin; I caught myself on the vines of his throne as my teeth slammed up into my lip; blood filled my mouth. I laughed callously, touching the blood that spilled onto my chin. "How many times are you going to hit me?"

"She's gotten in your head!" he yelled. "Just like so many before you! You are too thick to realize it! She did it to me, as well! She twists men's minds and makes them do unbelievable things for her."

I laughed caustically. "Did she do it to you?"

"Yes, and two others. She ruled her brother's kingdom in the north until the unrequited love from another man made her flee to the Grey Havens. He nearly killed himself attempting to find her; her brother nearly finished him off. Then, I was there; from the moment I saw her, I knew I loved her. Her brother nearly killed me, but I betrothed her. Then, when my father took me to the Greenwood, another fell for her. He _died_ for her, Legolas. He protected her when Sauron's armies fell on Eriador."

"There is little left to be killed by in this age."

"Except the Woman of Mordor!" he shouted. "You refused to love a woman of respect and instead choose to love a _whore_ ," he snapped.

I wiped the blood off my lip. "'The Whore' is dying. Rávawendë still lives."

He looked up at me uncertainly. "How do you know?"

"I've met Rávawendë – her soul separate from the Woman's." I spit the remaining blood in my mouth at the foot of his throne. "I've also met the Woman; she's far more frightening than you."

He dropped to his throne and wiped his face tiredly. I could have sworn I saw hope in his eyes. "How was she?" he asked.

"Disoriented, but fine," I answered curtly.

"Her soul was entangled with another's for three thousand years and ripped in half, and she was _fine_?"

I shrugged. "She was angry. Is that all you need?" I asked curtly.

"Son, I am sorry for-"

"I'll be in my room with Rávawendë," I interrupted him as I walked away.

 _Rávawendë_

Deep, confusing pain radiated through my mind. "Legolas? Where are we?" My eyes opened. Legolas hovered over me; his blonde hair tickled my nose. _Mirkwood_ , I answered myself. "Mirkwood?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

 _I do not believe I am._ "Yes," my voice answered. "I am just disoriented." Blood stained his lips and a thin scar spread across his right cheek. "What happened?"

"I had to deal with my father," he sighed. "I'm fine. He'll leave us alone for the night."

I understood what was happening when She sat up, assisted by Legolas. _How are you doing this?_

 _Go back to sleep, love. I only wish to play with him._

She felt different. Cold rage fueled her, but it was composed. She had purpose. It was more frightening than her usual disposition for chaos. She planned this. She wanted to hurt me.

 _If you touch him I will rip us both apart._

 _You are not powerful enough. I will only die after I break him. I may not be able to marry him, but we will see if he can marry me,_ the Woman responded. _I have never tried an elf._

I tried to scream for Legolas to run, but I could not. He caressed Her cheek and kissed Her, staring down into Her eyes as if they were my own. Cold fire did not lick the edges of my sight. She was in complete control – of herself and me. She had no noticeable homicidal urges, only vengeful.

She kissed him. "Pledge yourself to me before he makes me leave." _No._

"Now? Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "I feel better. I feel like She's gone." _No, no, no._

"Get out!" he yelled at the healers. They scurried from the room, firmly shutting the door behind them.

She pushed him over and straddled his waist. _I will kill you._

 _I'll let you have a little fun, love. Just sit back, relax, and feel him touching you._

I couldn't help but listen to Her. His lips pressed below my ear. I could swear it was by my own actions that I ripped his jacket from his body and threw it to the side. My hand rubbed over the lump in his trousers. Legolas moaned in my ear. "You like that?"

He nodded and moaned unintelligibly.

"Then take me like the warrior you are." _He likes to be dominated._

 _Just wait, love._

Legolas threw me onto my back and ripped my jacket off. His lips traveled down my abdomen heatedly. _Why haven't you done this earlier?_

 _I don't know._ Months of waiting seemed so stupid to me now. He pulled my trousers down and tossed them to the side like a scrap of fabric. He buried his face between my legs. Curses fell from my lips as I gripped the headboard, moaning and squirming against him. She said two words, including an extremely vulgar verb, that encouraged him to pin me back on the bed.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Do it."

He hesitated.

"Are _you_ ready?" He stared down blankly. For a moment, I believed he sensed that it was not me. "We can wait."

"Now," he said. He pulled my hips up and slid inside me – not without failing for the first few times, as he was still incredibly unexperienced. My hands gripped at the silk sheets. Pleasure coursed through the deepest parts of my stomach.

Legolas gasped and collapsed over me, moving in and out slowly.

"Keep going…please." The pleasure was overwhelming. "Harder."

He pinned my wrists against the mattress and thrust inside me roughly. His face was blank. He expected more – to feel our connection. He only became rougher as he became more distant. He even went so far as to hold me down by my throat. _I can't let him do this._ I pushed my arm to move; my hand stroked the cut on his cheek, waking him from his dominant stupor. His hand flew away from my throat.

"Legolas!" I gasped, feeling him inside me.

His lips pressed hotly against mine. "Rávawendë," he sighed. "I love you." I moaned as I felt myself gain control of my body.

 _I'm bored. I'm going to make him come. Thanks for opening him up to me._

 _Shit_. I closed off completely as the Woman took control, hoping he would notice.

She grabbed his behind, squeezing the toned muscle. "Come for me, love."

Legolas jumped and scurried away, landing on his back at the end of the bed, staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. She crawled towards him; Legolas backed up, nearly falling off the end of the bed. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look in Her eyes. "You will not remember realizing that I am here. You will take me as if I am Rávawendë. You will marry me."

His eyes glazed over and he touched Her cheek tentatively. She straddled his waist and guided him inside Her. He lay back on the bed and stared blankly at Her body – my body – as She rode him. He came violently only minutes later, lurching up and groaning.

He breathed heavily as She lay on her side, laughing wickedly inside our head. Legolas sat up on the edge of the bed; his body was completely tense. She reached out and touched his back. He flinched away from her touch nervously. "I'm…going to the training fields."

He snatched his pants from the floor and left as he was buttoning his shirt.

 _I think I will wait a little longer to rip out his heart._ _I'm actually enjoying myself._

***Author's note: Finished quickly. Been writing parts of my novel for the past week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Legolas_

I aimlessly wandered through the halls; the sun had nearly risen by the time I reached the training fields. I could not return to my room. I was not sure why. I rapidly loaded and shot my bow, hitting the center of the target each time.

"Legolas!"

I swiveled around, pointing my arrow at the woman who yelled my name. Tauriel gaped at me with shock and fear. I dropped my bow with a sigh and turned back to the target, shooting again.

"Your dwarf friend is here," she said.

"Could you find him a room? I need time to myself."

Gimli's loud footsteps denied my request. "You alright, lad?"

I pulled back the string and fired. "Yes," I said, my word enunciated by the thunk of the arrow slicing into the wooden target.

"Clearly," Tauriel snapped. "Gimli, I'll take you to your quarters until Legolas decides to stop behaving so oddly."

"Bye," I said curtly. I drew my bow and shot the target over and over again. Periodically, I would go to the target and remove the arrows.

"Legolas?" I jumped at the man's voice and pointed my bow at him. My father stared at me blankly, clearly unafraid. "Tauriel told me you were behaving strangely."

"Well, I am not." I began shooting again.

"What happened, son?"

I shot again. _Thunk_. "Rávawendë and I consummated our betrothal last night."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and sat on a barrel that was once full of arrows. I overturned each barrel after emptying it. _Thunk_. "Okay."

"I am scared of her." _Thunk._ "I do not know why, but I feel no love; at least, not as I believed I would after I married her." _Thunk._

"Go through every second in your mind, Legolas. Are there any gaps in your memories?"

"I don't have to. The Woman is still alive, Ada." _Thunk._

He stood and approached me. "Legolas, are you married to the Woman?" _Thunk._

"I hope I am not." _Thunk._

As I drew my bow, Ada stepped in front of my arrow so it was pointed directly at his heart. " _Iôn_ ," (son) he said seriously. "I need to know."

I dropped my bow. "I do not think that I am. Did you know with my mother?"

He flinched, but responded, "Yes."

"Then I am not married to her. I do not even know if Rávawendë is alive."

I took the dagger she taught me to hide in my breast pocket and threw it past Ada's shoulder at the target, hitting it in the center. "Well, Rávawendë definitely taught you how to throw knives." He stared at the knife lodged in the wood. "Her brother taught her that."

I walked to the target and dislodged the knife and arrows.

"Legolas, I need you to act normally around her. She will try to hurt you if she realizes you know."

"Okay." I was numb.

"I promise I'll take care of it at the feast tonight," he said.

"Try not to kill her until we're certain. Rávawendë might be in there somewhere," I said callously.

 _Rávawendë_

She dressed me in hideous black lace that night, but telling from the stares of people around me, they somehow found it appealing. Legolas met me on the way. He would barely look at her…me…us. Her hand caught his arm and he guided her to the stairs leading to the flets in the highest trees of the forest.

Thranduil stood at the steps, waiting for his son and new daughter. He smiled at us happily, but his eyes were unfeeling. She was overconfident enough to believe that Thranduil would not murder me – even if he did hold love for me once – if I slept with his only son without his blessing – possessed or not. Thranduil was obviously planning something.

She walked between them up the narrow steps obliviously. They wound around the trees and passed through the branches, slowly climbing into the starlight. The Woman was so disenchanted by this.

I looked up at the branches as the stars slowly came into view. The air became cool and a soft breeze brushed over my bare hands and neck and rustled my hair. I was so distracted by the stars that my foot caught on the final step and I fell to my knees on the wooden floor. I laughed at my own stupidity. Thranduil held his hand out to me and helped me to my feet. His icy eyes softened as he looked in my own. I smiled at him and looked up at the stars again.

It felt as if the shimmering stars chilled my skin. Then the cold overwhelmed me, and I was no longer in control. Thranduil's warmth faded. I hadn't realized I'd been in control until the Woman took it from me again.

The musicians began playing upon the king's entrance. He cast one last look over his shoulder at me before walking to his throne-like seat at the end of a table full of prestigious looking elves. Other tables were scattered around a dance floor, a few citizens and most of the guardsmen sat at those. The guardsmen caught my attention immediately; they were all watching us inconspicuously. Every single one. They stole glances from their wine glasses

"Shall we dance?" Legolas held his hand out to me.

She took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. Eyes followed as he put his hand on her waist and She put hers on his shoulder; he held her other hand out to the side. He pulled her around stiffly, staring over her shoulder the entire time.

She ran her hand down his chest. "I like these robes," she whispered, pulling at the velvety, blue fabric. She leaned in and kissed his neck gently. "I can't wait to get them off you."

He froze. "Kiss me one more time and I'll kill the both of you."

 _Clever boy,_ I laughed at the Woman.

She laughed coldly against his neck. "Tell anyone else and I'll slit all every one of their throats."

"Is she still alive?" he asked.

"Who, Rávawendë? She's been dead for a long time, love."

He breathed shakily. _Don't believe her._ "Good to know." He moved his hand to her hips. "One last time before you kill me?" he whispered. She nearly purred as his hands traced under her breasts.

"I suppose. Elves are so much better than I expected." She moaned.

His hands slowly moved upwards – towards the knife I kept by my breast. _For a diabolical spirit, you are utterly stupid._

He grabbed the blade and ripped it from the seams. He shoved her backwards roughly. Guards were waiting for his attack; they circled her in seconds. She punched the nearest guard in the throat, sending him coughing on his knees. They were too lightly armored. They wore only thick leather on their shoulders and chest. And there were only four of them.

A blond guard attacked her next; I recognized him as one of the guards that escorted Legolas and I to Rivendell: Thalion. As he dove for her, She simply held out her elbow to his face, using his own weight against him. The next guard was harder; when he caught her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides, She had to lift up her legs and slam them down, flipping him over her back. The last guard – the cowardly companion of Thalion, Arthion – took only a quick punch in the face.

Legolas attacked her. He would be much harder to take. He covered her mouth and pinned her arms down immediately; he knew She would try to control him with her commands. She thrust her knee upwards into his crotch. He fell to the ground with a high-pitched groan. She pulled the knife from the strap at my ankle and dove to the ground, aiming for the side of his chin, right underneath so that he would bleed out in minutes.

A man caught the blade in his bare hand: Thranduil. He pulled my body forward, covering my mouth before the Woman's commands could fall from it. Blood dripped down both our arms as the blade dug deeper into his palm. Thranduil grimaced with pain; his grip on my body loosened. The flames that licked on the edges of my vision dimmed as I gazed into his icy blue eyes. He caught sight of Me; his face relaxed from the grimace, despite the sharp blade still lodged in his skin. "Rávawendë," he whispered.

Flames blinded me. My hand slipped from his grasp, slicing his hand along the way. _I'll need your help here, love._ She allowed me enough slack to hear her thoughts freely – she could also hear my own. I knew he would go for my mouth again, so I caught his hand and dove under it, punching him in the stomach. He fell back with a cough. Guards ran forward; Legolas was standing again. Thranduil held up his hand. "Don't."

" _Ada_ ," Legolas protested.

" _Avo bedo!_ " he yelled. He looked at her. "If you want to hurt my son and my people, you have to kill me."

"I could spare a few moments, I suppose." She smirked.

He ripped part of his robe with ease and tied it around his hand, soaking up the blood. "But will Rávawendë let you kill me?" _No._

"She's not in control, love," She sneered, testing her grip on the dagger. "But, she will have to help me with this thing," she said, examining the dagger. "I'm so used to just squeezing my fist and causing unbearable pain."

Arthion caught her eye.

"Now…" She squeezed her fist. Arthion groaned a little and bent over. "…It's like a bad stomach cramp… I like that one, he's scared of me. Want to see how much pain your son can handle? If I use all my energy, I can probably make him vomit blood."

Thranduil attacked; the Woman let me react just in time. I blocked his left fist, sending it past my nose by grabbing his forearm and redirecting his force. He threw a right punch; I blocked it again. The Woman made me attack him. I used my right hand and sliced downwards at his stomach with the blade as I was still pushing away his fist. He blocked it with his left arm. I used my left hand to distract him, sending a punch, which he caught. I flipped my dagger in the air and caught it with the same hand, freeing myself from his grip and stabbing at him from the other direction. He caught my arm again. I stabbed upwards from below, aiming towards his stomach; he caught it. I stabbed from above; he caught it.

We continued repeating this game as I spoke, " _Stop focusing on the blade_."

He stared at me in shock; he caught my arm in his grasp as I was stabbing down at him from above and pushed my arm away, catching me off-guard. I shoved him away violently with my free hand; he was still focused on the blade. As he was regaining his balance, I stabbed at him from above; it missed. I punched at him; he blocked it. I stabbed at his head with my dagger; he dropped and hurled an unexpected punch from his crouching position, striking my jaw. I stumbled backwards into a table. I attempted to stand, and Thranduil kicked me in the stomach with the heel of his foot. The dagger fell to the floor and I gasped for breath, but as he attempted to punch me, I caught his forearm firmly. I threw a quick punch, connecting with his nose. As he recovered I locked on his arm, hooked my leg on the back of his knee, and slammed him to the floor.

I picked up the blade and straddled his waist before the few remaining guardsmen could react. I held the dagger high above my head, with the full intention of stabbing it into his heart, but I froze. "Do it," he seethed past the blood dripping from his mouth.

She commanded for my arms to move, so I moved them: I thrust the blade downwards into my thigh. The pain distracted me from the Woman's voice. Legolas decided to help as well, as he believed I was truly going to stab his father in the heart. He grabbed my hand right after I plunged it into my thigh and planted a foot on my shoulder blade. He grasped my hand and jerked it roughly; my shoulder popped sickeningly. I collapsed on Thranduil's chest with a scream.

" _Daro!_ " (Halt!) Thranduil commanded to the guards that were, no doubt, pointing weapons at my back.

****Edited: 8/14/15. Mostly added stuff, not much editing, but I got a request for more Rhava kicking ass and I really wanted to do a more intimate sort of fight scene. I based most of it off the fight scene on the highway in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I saw parallels; I embraced them. Don't judge.

Also, sorry if I don't respond to reviews enough. I'm an antisocial asshole. But I def take them to heart and I love every single one of you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _****Note: If you haven't read the last chapter since the past few hours, you might want to look over it again. I added a huge fight scene between Thranduil and Rhava (its super corny leading up to the fight and there are some holes in it. Let me know if its like so corny that its unreadable). I've been watching lots of marvel movies so I'm like so pumped and ready for action scenes (I might edit some old ones and actually add some up-close action)._

"Legolas, help me," he said quietly as he pushed me onto my back, careful not to harm the injured soldier or sink the knife deeper into my thigh. "I need rope."

"Kill me," I hissed. "She's too weak to fight on her own. If you destroy the vessel, she cannot possess another."

Legolas pinned my arms behind my head so I could not reach the knife in my leg. I screamed; it felt like the muscles were close to tearing in my shoulder. There was no remorse in his eyes. "We have nothing to kill _her_ with."

"There's a knife. Galadriel gave it to me in Lothlórien. I stowed it away in Legolas's room. It was forged by the Dúnedain. It will kill her. You can use it to expel her from me. If you expel her with the blade, she will flee. She will find another to possess. Either way, she is free," I panted. I kept it hidden, wrapped in layers of fabric and stuffed in my boot since we left Lórien. It was unnerving to touch it with my bare skin.

Only Thranduil showed any sign of hesitation. He was holding his wounded hand as blood dripped on the floor, soaking through the velvet. I gritted my teeth and focused on the stars to keep the darkness from seeping over my vision.

" _Ada,_ she will kill all of us. She's beyond us, whether she's weak or not."

"Make your decision," I snapped. "Kill me now or use the blade. I can't hold on."

"Tie her!" Thranduil commanded.

Tears streamed down my face as guards (including the bitter pair, Arthion and Thalion) pulled me up and tied my hands behind my back. They used several different ropes and knots. The elven rope stung slightly at the touch of my skin.

I looked to Thranduil. "Please, don't do this. Don't let me live like this."

"You saved my life once, now it is my turn to save yours." He said. "Gag her."

"It's not necessary. She cannot compel people to do her bidding anymore. She would have asked you to slice your own throat long ago if She could have. She does not fight honorably."

Legolas lifted me to my feet under the shoulder that was out of place. Burning pain radiated across that entire side of my body. " _Please, stop, please_ ," I begged with a sob. He pushed me forward to walk. The knife cut through more muscle in my thigh with each step. " _Legolas, please,_ " I choked.

He spun me around violently. His fair face was contorted in heart-stopping anger. " _She took me to bed by coercion, and you let her_ ," he hissed. " _You knew it could kill me_."

" _Legolas, daro!_ " Thranduil commanded. Legolas gave his father a spiteful look as he approached us.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I tried. I tried so hard, but she was stronger." I sobbed. He passed me off to his father carelessly and took lead of the guards, walking down the winding steps, and no doubt towards the dungeons.

Thranduil left the knife it, but picked me up carefully. "He hates me," I choked.

"You really do have feelings for him?" he asked as he carefully navigated the steps.

I nodded and buried my face in his firm chest. He felt so familiar. I found myself reminiscing over our times in Lindon as the velvet of his robes rubbed against my face. Then I remembered when my brother chased him from the citadel, giving Thranduil no time to gather the few articles of clothing he had gradually discarded in my room, and forcing him to walk home shirtless. I laughed weakly. "Remember the night of my brother's council meeting when you snuck in-"

"Don't talk about it," he groaned with a faint smile. "I still have nightmares about that walk home."

I chuckled weakly.

"You seem like you are doing better," he whispered.

"You are distracting me," I said. His familiar scent only brought up more memories, making me feel more like myself. "Oh, how I loved you, Thranduil," I whispered hazily. Darkness crept over me, but it was not the Woman; it was long-awaited, peaceful sleep.

 _I wandered through the halls lethargically. My brother ordered me to keep my distance from Thranduil, as he was having disputes with Thranduil's father, Oropher. There was no elf good enough for my attention, according to my brother's rules. He disputed with nearly every elf on his council, which left no other elves noble enough for my hand. I thought about the few times I kissed Thranduil, and found myself on the balcony staring sadly at the docks where we first met._

 _My brother was having yet another council meeting, requiring me to wear a circlet and a luminous, white dress. I traced patterns in the lace of the tight sleeves as the setting sun made the few silver threads glow._

 _"Rávawendë?" I turned to him. "You look beautiful," he whispered. I knew he would be here, but I was not looking forward to it. He approached me and took my hand in his. "You have not met me in weeks, why?"_

 _His fair skin and golden hair glowed in the setting sun. It took an immense amount of self-control to keep from running my hands through that hair. "My brother does not approve of us."_

 _"Neither does my father, but I doubt he would blame me for being weak when you look like this." He leaned closer to me as he spoke. "Will you allow me the honor of kissing you?"_

 _His words made a blush rise to my cheeks. He embraced me. His sculpted lips molded against mine. I pressed a shy hand against his chest and entwined our fingers with the other. A sudden, loud shout from the council meeting pulled us apart. The doors flung open and Oropher barged out, looking positively enraged. He caught sight of us and narrowed his eyes. "Thranduil, it is time we returned home."_

 _"My lord Oropher," I said as I bowed with a fist pressed to my heart, "if I may have a word, I believe we could find a solution we would all agree upon."_

 _"You greet me as a warrior," he said._

 _"I fought alongside my brother in the War of Wrath."_

 _"I was not aware that any elves of Middle-Earth fought alongside the Host of Valinor."_

 _"Not many did. Eärendil needed to consult with those who knew the terrain, the enemies. Who better than his own kin?"_

 _He looked mildly impressed, and nodded for me to continue speaking._

 _"My relationship with your son annoys my brother far beyond anyone else. I am sure you understand your son will continue this relationship with or without your permission, as will I. If you allow it to continue, it will simply enrage him more."_

 _"Done," he said hastily. His conflicts with my brother were beyond political. He enjoyed this act for the simplicity of annoying him. "Just don't hurt him. He's far more fragile than you, clearly." He walked away without another word, throwing open the doors of the citadel and leaving with finality._

 _I led Thranduil away once the doors shut behind him. He followed me without speaking, even as we walked up the winding stairs to the private quarters. I pulled him into my own room and latched the door._

 _"You have never spoken of battle," he said quietly._

 _I sighed. "Because I do not wish to see it again. We were there only a short time. We left shortly after He unleashed the Dragons of Angbad."_

 _"I doubt you will have to see war again," he said, caressing my cheek._

 _"These lands are not at peace. His most feared servants fled; they still hide in these lands. There was Gorthaur the Cruel, called Sauron in Quenya…"_

 _He flinched at the name._

 _"…and there was a woman, nameless. I fear they are biding their time."_

 _He attempted a smile. "Well, they are less terrifying than their master."_

 _I touched his fair cheek. "You are young, beautiful. You have not seen the terrors of war."_

 _"I hope I never do; I hope the same for you."_

 _I stood on the tips of my toes and pecked his lips. I loved the purity of his heart and his peaceful nature. He was so unlike my kin. He breathed shakily and pressed his lips firmly against mine. His arms wound around my waist. "You are breathtaking," he whispered between kisses. "I do not understand why your brother keeps the Jewel of Lindon locked away in a tower."_

 _"I have a propensity for trouble." I kissed him again. "And elves that my brother does not approve of." I ran a hand up his firm chest. I kissed him, pushing my tongue past his lips and making him moan quietly._

***Author's note: I know, I'm stretching canon; but let's be honest, if they didn't have a single elf that dwelt in Middle-Earth in the War of Wrath, they would've been slaughtered. Like, you're throwing elves from Valinor, who barely know what an orc is, into unfamiliar terrain n shit? Slaughter. That's as stupid as, idk, invading Russia in the winter? (Also this chapter's messy bc it's just the beginning of a transition to the 2nd part of the epilogue. The transition will be mostly flashbacks, I think.)

Edited: 8/29/2015


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Thranduil_

 _I snuck in her room many nights after the first; my father never knew about those nights. We would spend the time conversing, sometimes resting in each other's arms when we felt the need for sleep. We never went beyond a long kiss._

 _A powerful voice cleared its throat._

 _"Ereinion." she pulled away from me, immediately recognizing his voice._

 _"Rávawendë," he warned._

 _"My lord Gil-galad, I apologize for my indecency." I straightened myself. "I do not know what came over me."_

 _"Could I have some privacy to speak to my sister?"_

 _I nodded once and stiffly walked from the chamber._

 _"Thranduil?" Ereinion stopped him. He stopped and turned his head slightly, I could see the desperation on his face just from his profile. "My lord is far too familiar; address me as 'your grace'."_

 _I glared at him silently._

 _"Yes, your grace," I whispered before leaving._

 _Her footsteps followed me and she grumbled some insult at her brother, but he caught her waist and threw her back. "Why are you so rude to him?!" I heard her yell as I slip through the doors._

 _I faintly hear him say, "He is Sindarin," through the doors. I walked down the streets towards the pier. I knew she would follow me, just to spite her brother, if anything. But, it still pained me to hear her brother's admonition._

 _I found my way to the water. The sun was setting, radiating gold over the city like the day we met. She arrived only minutes after. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to her. It was almost like I was staring into the sun again. How could anyone help but love her? Her silver hair shimmered gold and drifted in gentle waves. One of her many white dresses clung to her thin body and glittered on her pale skin. She was intoxicating._

 _I followed my instincts: I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her hard. I wasn't sure if it was lust or love, but I ran my hands over her small waist and brushed my fingers underneath her breasts. I pushed her away and looked in her grey eyes. "Marry me," I said breathlessly._

 _She laughed once in confusion. "What?"_

 _"Not now, but someday, I want you to marry me," I said. "Your brother can't keep us apart if we are wed."_

 _She laughed again but nodded. "Okay, I will."_

 _I brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too," she whispered with a smile._

"Ada!"

I jumped from my vivid dream. Legolas shook my shoulder. "Ada, wake up."

I was sitting in a chair right next to Rávawendë's bed; in the middle of the night I ended up with my head on her bed. I pushed my hair out of the way and sat up.

"Have you been here all night?" Legolas asked.

I brushed my hair back. "I must have fallen asleep."

I jumped when I looked at her for the first time. Her skin was pallor, yet her eyes were fiery red and she glared at me wordlessly. They gagged her despite Rávawendë's protests, and telling by the Woman's rage, it was a good idea. There were binds at her ankles, hips, and chest to keep her on the bed; her hands were bound to the wooden posts of the bed. "I'm going on my guard duties," Legolas said. He wore his uniform and armor and held his bow.

I rubbed my face tiredly, remembering that I was no longer the same elf in Lindon, and an entire kingdom depended on me. "Legolas, I need you to cover some of my duties for a while."

"What do you need me to do?" he asked dutifully.

"Command the guard for me and attend council meetings in my place. I will continue dealing with trade, dealings with Lórien and Laketown, and all financial matters." Council meetings would undoubtedly take up a substantial amount of time after the Woman of Mordor snuck inside the borders and attacked the king. I looked at Rávawendë; the Woman's eyes still followed me. "She looks terrible," I scoff. Her hair and skin was dull, unlike her normal luminous appearance. She looked the same when she first came over a year ago. "I nearly didn't recognize her when I first saw her in the dungeons. You've never seen her as she was."

Legolas sighed and approached the bed. For a moment, I feared he would attempt to hurt her again, but he stroked her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Did you find Galadriel's knife?"

He shook his head, still watching her face. "She may have given it to a guard so the Woman would not know where it is hidden. I will question the guards that were nearby my room when I return. The Woman is weak."

"The blade is only precautionary."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her forehead timidly. He still had not forgiven her completely. "She'll need you, if the Woman dies. She will not remember the past three thousand years. She wrote her memories on parchment, but I am afraid she hid it with the blade."

I did not know what she did over the past three thousand years, but I had an idea. "Remembering could kill her, Legolas."

He turned to me with a desperate look.

"Even with the Woman possessing her, she is still an elf. If she was ever taken by a man without her consent...The amount of men she could have bedded, even with her consent…The memories could kill her, Legolas."

Muffled laughs came from the gagged mouth of the Woman. I rested a hand on his arm. "You will just have to meet her again. You will learn her true self. There is a reason she was called the Jewel of Lindon."

Tears filled his eyes. He nodded, ducked his head so I could not see them, and left the room quickly.

She would remember the end of the war. She would be the same, warm, yet brutal and terrifying woman she was then. The woman who had seen the War of Wrath, and returned warmer and more loving. The woman who looked unflinching into the face of death: Ancalagon the Black and the Woman of Mordor. The woman who I was still betrothed to when she saw my love for my future wife and still fought for her safety. This woman was not the Woman. She was the woman whose soul had been ripped apart and crushed for the past three thousand years.

"The Jewel of Lindon." I found myself tracing circles on her hand and smiling like a young elf who fancied a person of legend. For a moment, I was the young elf that fell in love with Rávawendë. When I looked up at her face, her eyes were rolled back in her head. She looked back at me for a second, and her eyes were gray again, then the flame ignited and the Woman looked at me. The woman I still loved saw me for that second.

She would survive this or I would die keeping her alive. But when she survived, would she find love for me again, or retain her love for Legolas? I felt immediate guilt for yearning for her touch, but my desire outweighed the golden ring burning on my right index finger.

***Edited some 9/7/2015


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: I edited Ch7. Not much, but this has been changed: the knife will expel the Woman, but she will flee (kinda torture her out of someone). If you kill the vessel with the knife, the Woman cannot possess another. The knife can actually kill the Woman if she is not possessing anyone. So they have to decide whether to kill Rávawendë, or torture her and have the Woman possess another and, if she's in the mood, kill a shit ton of people. She's very limited without Sauron. Obviously, few people know this stuff.

 _Thranduil_

Legolas visited her sparingly; I spent nearly every night in her room. He claimed he was searching for the blade, but it was obvious that he did not want to find it.

The Woman gradually became angrier over the passing days. I began to worry she would break her binds until a guard entered the chamber. I spotted the ruby-encrusted blade in his hands. "My lord, Prince Legolas asked me not to give this to you, but I question his rationality. Tauriel told me the purpose of the object she gave me."

He held out a dagger and a piece of parchment. Odd symbols engraved the silver. I took it from his hands apprehensively. I pressed it against her skin, testing the so-called power of the objects. She screeched; the gag muffled the hair-raising, tortured sound. Her back arched and she fought against her binds fiercely. Her skin began to smoke around the metal. I recoiled from her.

I sighed as Rávawendë's grey eyes shined through, expecting them to fade immediately, but they fell on me. She muttered two syllables through the cloth. I assumed they were my name. Then she attempted to say more. I stared at her apprehensively; I wanted to speak with her, but the Woman could gain control at any second. She repeated herself.

I passed the knife to the guard. "If the Woman makes a sudden movement, kill her."

"Yes, my lord."

I turned to her and slipped the gag down hesitantly. She gasped and croaked out, "Kill me. If you don't, she will only find another vessel."

I sighed and pulled the gag over her mouth again. I had made up my mind long ago; I only hoped I would not have to act on it. By telling me the outcome of the situation, Rávawendë unknowingly solidified my decision to keep her alive.

I took the knife from the guard's hands. "Get Legolas and Tauriel. Tell them it's time."

I played with the blade. Rávawendë struggled on her binds and shook her head furiously. "Just relax, Rávawendë."

It only took minutes. Legolas nearly broke through the door. He slammed against it before pulling it open and running in. He froze when he saw the blade. "Ada, please don't."

"I'm not going to kill her, Legolas. I'm only going to torture her."

Tauriel ran into the chamber breathless. Legolas's attention was turned to Rávawendë, who was still dominating the Woman. "Is that Rávawendë?" he asked.

"I believe so. The Woman is far too angry to control herself."

Tauriel looked between us. "What is happening?"

"We are going to torture the Woman."

She looked at me blankly, obviously thinking that it was a terrible idea, but too scared to state it to me.

"It is better than the alternative," Legolas responded to her unexpressed thoughts.

"The alternative would rid these lands of her evil once and for all!" Tauriel snapped.

"The Woman could leave the vessel. We don't know what will happen if we kill Rávawendë," Legolas argued.

"She asked for you to kill her."

I interrupted them, "Enough! I am your king and I have made my decision."

I wiped the blade on my robes and started towards her menacingly. I swiped across the top of her arm; the skin sizzled after the blade crossed it; the blood bubbled and grey smoke seeped out. It was not normal smoke; it was thick and heavy and fell towards the ground instead of dissipating in the air. A muffled, blood-curdling scream followed the swipe of the blade. Thinner flames licked at her eyes, allowing the grey to seep through. Her groans subsided and her eyes rolled back into her head.

I picked up the fabric that covered her stomach and ripped through it, then did the same with her skirt, removing all but the fabric covering her breasts and hips when I finished. The straps that bound her to the table also bound the fabric to her body, ensuring she would preserve her modesty. However, I doubted she cared, telling by the curses that she was attempting to yell at me, muffled by the gag. I was not sure whether they were Rávawendë's or the Woman's.

I began my real work. I dragged the knife delicately across her stomach. The bubbling of blood and seeping of smoke followed each swipe. There was a intricate map of wound on her stomach and we nearly gave up before the Woman showed any sign of fleeing the vessel. Legolas took the knife from me then and left longer, deeper cuts on her thighs. He was completely unaffected by her screams; he was able to discern the Woman's screams from Rávawendë's, while both hurt me.

The smoke built under the bed. Lifeless, but ominous. The flames of the candles placed around the room began to build in size, bathing us in bright, orange light. Then, suddenly, when Legolas drew the blade down her thigh, the flames burst in size. I grabbed Tauriel's arm and pulled her to the middle of the room, against the bed. Rávawendë's back bowed and she fought against her binds. Then, the flames vanished, an inhuman screech rang through the silence, cold air rushed around our ankles, and we were left in darkness.

Tag: Edit later, terrible, fucking terrible

Author's note: I'm editing this later. I have to have it almost entirely written out before I can look at editing bc I change sooooo much. I just want to get to the next part tbh. It's been excruciating to write this part for some reason. Probably bc I rescued stray cats that were crossing the road in the middle of nowhere (there are a lot of coyotes) and now they're in my room and they're a handful. Also work, school, and general apathy. Mostly cats.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _"Thranduil," I whispered. This would be our last meeting for a long time. We met in our normal spot, pretending that nothing was particularly special about today. "Ereinion has given me leave. He will not bother us tonight."_

 _"Because he knows we will likely never see each other again." Thranduil's voice was thick._

 _I pulled his shoulder so he faced me. Tears streamed down his face and beaded on his long, dark eyelashes. "Then we should not waste our time with tears, should we?" I attempted to console him, but my voice cracked._

 _He breathed deeply and pulled something from his robes. "I want to give you this, as a promise." A silver ring sat in his palm. "Whenever you can, find me, and we will wed."_

 _I allowed him to slip the ring on my right index finger – a symbol of betrothal. He then took the one made for him and did the same. I embraced him afterwards, falling into his arms and watching the sun disappear behind the clouds. I could feel Ereinion's burning stare on my back at odd intervals – I could not imagine what his reaction would be to a betrothal._

 _We had agreed to marry each other long ago, but under my brother's watchful eyes we had never been able to exchange rings. Now that Thranduil was leaving, it did not matter that I wore a ring._

 _"I do not want to leave your side tonight," I whispered._

 _"You do not have to," he replied._

 _I took his hand and guided him towards the citadel. He did not protest. We climbed the stairs and entered my room. Ereinion had kept his promise – he left us alone. I closed the latch on the door and turned to Thranduil. He caressed my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I blushed hard, but unbuttoned the front of my dress and slipped it off. I was wearing a thin, dark slip underneath my dress._

 _"Rávawendë," he gasped._

 _"I just wish to sleep next to you tonight," I whispered. "Just one night."_

 _He nodded apprehensively, most likely questioning his own control. I pulled him to my bed and laid back. He tentatively hovered over me, his lips pressed against mine. I pulled him on the bed and laid on my side, facing him. His sad eyes examined my face as he finally relaxed._

 _"Do not think of it." I caressed his face. "We have now."_

 _His lips crashed against mine suddenly. I moaned as he slipped his tongue past my lips. His tongue explored my mouth and he pushed me on my back. His hand found its way to my leg, he stroked the inside of my thigh gently. I attempted to ignore my desires – but once his fingers hooked in my underwear, I lost my self-control._

 _"I want to remember this night," he whispered hoarsely. "I will not go too far."_

 _I nodded, allowing him to go further._

 _His fingers slid inside of me. Darkness spread over my eyes and I fell back against my pillow with a shocked gasp. His fingers thrust slowly. He parted from my lips only to breathe, placing small kisses on my neck when he did. Bliss swept over my body quickly, my pulse quickened and my muscles clenched with a small orgasm._

 _Thranduil managed to contain himself, and we slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night._

 _Thranduil left the morning after, leaving me with a kiss and a promise. It would be a long time before we saw each other again._

 _Thranduil_

We moved her body to a guest chamber shortly after. We did not know if it was more than a body. Her chest moved with breaths, but she made no sign of waking. I waited for days, the ring on my index finger growing heavier with every moment.

"Ada," Legolas said as he walked in. I stared at her pallor skin silently. "It is quiet. There is no sign of her."

"Hopefully she is regaining her strength at the same speed as Rávawendë." I twisted my ring. "You should go."

"What?"

"Go and see Fangorn without the distraction of Rávawendë as you promised the dwarf – while it is still quiet. She will still be here when you return and she will remember you or she will not."

"I do not–"

I interrupted him, "It was not a request."

"Yes, _my lord,_ " he said caustically. He left the room and angrily slammed the door behind him. I pinched the bridge of my nose. He could not see me like this: in the midst of battling my conscious and the desire to forsake my vow to my wife.

I caressed her hand. The white silk sheets nearly matched the color of her skin. "Wake up," I whispered. I nearly knocked my chair backwards when she responded with a low groan and rolled onto her side. She breathed heavily and thrashed at random times.

 _Rávawendë_

 _SA 1200_

 _Thranduil and I would see each other every hundred years or so. We would meet in Eregion under the watchful eye of its new rulers, Galadriel and Celeborn. Even when he was hundreds of leagues away, my brother managed to govern me._

 _It was nearing the time for us to meet again, but there was word of a darkness rising in the east, and I had to settle for the peace I found in him in my dreams. I sent word days ago, telling him I would not be able to enjoy his company._

 _I wandered around the walls of the city, looking out on the horizon, where I sorely wished to be. "A rider!" a guard called, waking me from my reverie._

 _My eyes scanned the grounds until they found him. He was on a dark horse, dark hair fell down to his waist, I could see his beauty even at this distance. Yet, I felt uneasy. "Do not let him in," I commanded. "Find my brother."_

 _"His grace does not wish to be interr-"_

 _"Find him!" I yelled._

 _"Greetings!" A noble voice called from the ground. "Will you not let me in?" Chills vibrated through my body._

 _"The answer depends on the person asking. What are you?" A guard called down to the man._

 _"I am Annatar, Lord of Gifts. Do you deny me access to your great kingdom?"_

 _The guards exchanged glances. Some were nervous, some were excited, but all were curious. "Do not let him in," I repeated._

 _"Who is the leader that will not show his face?" Annatar called._

 _I advanced from where I had been hiding my face, and leaned over the balustrade to treat with the stranger. "The king will decide if we shall let you in."_

 _"An elf maiden," Annatar marveled. A curious grin spread across the fair face. A woman rode a horse next to his. Dark hair fell to her waist; her skin was almost grey, matching her pale eyes._

 _"An elf maiden that is sister to the king, and you will address me as such," I responded. The amused glimmer in his eyes irritated me._

 _The woman's gray eyes seemed to flash red for a moment; her companion simply smiled. I backed from the balustrade with a fearful gasp; I retreated until the wall caught me. My mind reeled; there was fire in his eyes. No… no, there couldn't have been. I was imagining._

 _"Why have I been summoned?" my brother bellowed – his sudden appearance nearly made me soil myself._

 _I clutched at my chest, yet even when my brother scared me, I could not look away from the direction of Annatar._

 _"_ _Sister?_ _" he spoke to me with concern._

 _"_ _Do not let him in_ _," I gasped._

 _Elrond appeared behind my brother. "My lord?"_

 _"I wish to speak with the great king Gil-Galad!" Annatar called up to us._

 _He whipped around to the wall. "Who asks for me?" He leaned over the wall to see the man waiting there._

 _"I am Annatar, Lord of Gifts. Why do your guards deny me passage?"_

 _Elrond joined him by the wall. "I have never heard of you."_

 _"Do you trust him?" Gil-Galad asked Elrond._

 _Elrond turned to me and looked at me curiously. He shook his head._

 _"We do not know you, nor do we trust you. You will not be permitted within the walls of my city."_

 _He strutted past me. "Happy?"_

 _Elrond stopped and spoke to me. "Why do you fear them?"_

 _"How many servants of Sauron survived the war?"_

 _"It is believed that a man and a woman survived."_

 _"There was fire in the woman's eyes," I responded simply._

****Underlined means the dialogue is in Quenya. There was no way in hell I was going to try to translate that. Also I use the grey-company for Sindarin, so it's not true to Tolkien's work, but it's just so much easier.

Not well edited but its been wayyyyy too long. And I edit when it's all out bc I write novels, not periodicals. Work and class are crushing me so updates are gonna be like this for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Thranduil_

I waited for weeks. Every day her skin would grow closer to the youthful shimmer it had three thousand years ago. Her hair shined in the daylight that fell in from the window. It was three weeks, two weeks after Legolas left, when her condition changed.

I was sitting in my chair next to the open balcony when she began groaning and whimpering. A few days later, she sat straight up in bed and released a blood-curdling scream. During her terrors, I became even more thankful for Legolas's absence, even though I was forced to attend every council meeting.

 _Rávawendë_

 _S.A. ~3430_

 _It had been nearly one thousand years since I had seen Thranduil. There was a darkness growing; it followed immediately after the arrival of the 'lord of gifts.'_

 _Somehow, I managed to convince Ereinion to allow me to accompany his army marching to battle. I questioned his motives, but I did not verbalize them, for fear of being left to tend to the women and children remaining in the city._

 _It would not be until our army met with Oropher's that I would begin to understand his motives._

 _"King Oropher," Ereinion called._

 _I allowed myself to ride closer to my brother, peering past his generals to the direction of Oropher – and hopefully his son. We had not seen each other in nearly one thousand years._

 _"King Gil-Galad," a curt voice greeted._

 _An elf on a great elk approached. An army followed close behind him. I caught a glimpse of the familiar, silvery-blonde hair peeking out behind the king, but I could not see his face._

 _"I would like to form an alliance between our people. Your son and my sister were very fond of each other when you called my kingdom your home. Fond enough to trade rings of betrothal."_

 _'What are you planning?' I thought._

 _"What do you propose?" His blue eyes narrowed at my brother._

 _"I propose a union when the fighting is over. My sister will wed whoever she wishes, rejecting my commands – in spite of my commands – why not make an alliance through it?"_

 _My heart leapt into my throat._

 _Oropher sat in silence for a moment. "I agree, as long as we are equals in this agreement, and you do not suppose any control over my people."_

 _"It is official then," Ereinion announced. "Sister, come forward."_

 _The generals parted, allowing me to ride forward. "Thranduil," Oropher ordered._

 _"I wondered why you allowed me to accompany you," I said quietly to Ereinion as I passed him._

 _Thranduil rode to the front of the army. His hair had grown to reach the middle of his chest, other than that, he had not changed. A silver circlet pulled back the blonde hair from his face, matching the bright silver armor that covered his chest and shoulders. He was going to fight._

 _I wanted that armor. I wanted weapons. I wanted to fight for the freedom of Lindon and the lives of its people. Instead, I was wearing a dress of white lace. I realized now why my brother was so intent on me wearing it. My silver hair fell below my breasts in soft waves._

 _He took my hand in his and kissed my ring tenderly with a smirk. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take him there, but I restrained myself._

 _I rode next to Thranduil as we made our way down the Anduin. We mostly sat in silence, matching the grave quiet of the army. I asked scattered questions about life in the Greenwood, and he asked about developments in Lindon._

 _Eventually we were joined by elves from Lórien, led by Celebrimbor, and the Númenóreans, who I took little interest in at the time. The men, I found, smelled much like the dwarves, and many of them preferred Dwarvish company. We stopped little before the men joined us, for the dwarves were tireless, but men needed much sleep._

 _I wandered through the different camps, fulfilling my duty (designated by Ereinion to keep me away from battle) as a healer to all races. Thranduil spent his nights with the generals, planning their victories. We were not allowed to see each other in private until a week after we met._

 _I snuck into Thranduil's quarters that night._

 _"What are you doing here?" Thranduil asked, smiling a little. His tent was fashioned as a general's would be. He had a small desk that was carried in one of the carriages, where he was currently standing, looking over maps. He also had a sleeping mat on the other side, which was heavily padded for his comfort. I was sure my brother had a full bed and desk in his tent._

 _"We have not seen each other. I have missed you, Thranduil,," I whispered._

 _"I have missed you as well." He smiled, pulling me to rest under his arm. He was still staring at the map in front of him._

 _"Thranduil," I whispered._

 _"We charge tomorrow, Rávawendë," he whispered. He looked down at me._

 _"Tonight, then," I whispered. I jerked him forward to kiss me. I pushed his thin shirt off his shoulders, unbuttoning it as it fell._

 _He pushed me away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I could die out there, Rávawendë."_

 _I kissed him. "Do not talk like that. Just think about the present." I ran my hand down his stomach and rubbed his cock through his pants._

 _He moaned. "Just not all the way – not yet."_

 _"Of course," I whispered, "I just have one request."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't be gentle."_

 _He pushed me on the ground as I stroked his erection. "I love you," he whispered._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _He pushed my legs open and grinded against me through the fabric. The pressure against my clit made me moan and grab handfuls of his long hair. His lips pressed against my neck and chest. We moved like this until the pressure in my stomach built and released in rippling waves of ecstasy. Then, when his time came, he fell on his back, and let me unbutton his pants. I rubbed the bare skin until he came on his own stomach._

 _We fell asleep with my head on his chest and his arm around my waist._

 _I worked in the healer's tents the next day, yearning to be on the battlefield._

 _"They charged prematurely!" I heard a panicked voice outside of the tent. They were growing closer. "Nearly the entire force was wiped out!"_

 _I was too scared to move. 'The dwarves, perhaps? Please, let it be the dwarves,' I thought._

 _"Their king is dead. Take him and his son to the healesr; their bodies should be cleaned. Lady Rávawendë is there; she should be told. The son will die soon."_

 _I dropped onto the nearest bed, immediately understanding. They burst through the cloth doors seconds later. Thranduil's pale, bloodstained face was blank; his eyes were closed. His bloody hair nearly touched the floor. One of the generals was carrying him. Oropher was carried in on a stretcher; his eyes were already blue, completely lifeless._

 _"My lady," the guard carrying Thranduil said._

 _"I heard," I whispered. "Put him on the bed, now."_

 _"There was a dragon," the guard explained as he laid Thranduil now. "He won't survive, my lady."_

 _I froze as I saw the burns on the left side of his face. The flesh was burned completely off, leaving exposed muscle from his temple, to the bridge of his nose, to along his jaw. I composed myself._

 _"And what do you suppose to know about healing?" I snapped. "Bring me all of the healers and the rest of the survivors." A female general had wandered over and was staring at her prince with tears in her eyes. Blonde hair curled gracefully around her pretty face and was cut off just above her breasts. "That was an order!" I yelled._

 _I had seen her around Thranduil far too much. I pushed down my jealousy and used a tie to pull my unbraided hair away from my face. Healers stumbled in after the two generals left. "Get me a sponge and boil some water. I'll need a jar of the healing salve."_

 _"An entire jar, my lady?"_

 _"Was I mumbling?" I snapped._

 _Several different healers attempted to tell me that he would not survive, and each time I told them that nobody had ever died in my care, and I didn't intend for it to happen today. I pulled his armor off and threw it in a pile to the side. The metal armor had only protected from the flame, not the heat; his skin had burned to the fabric of his clothes. I peeled his shirt off and threw it in the pile. Then I worked on his trousers._

 _The female guard had made it back into the tent and she was standing by Thranduil's bed again. "If you will not be of use to me, then I need you out of my way."_

 _"You are his betrothed?"_

 _"You do not recognize the High Princess of the Ñoldor?"_

 _"I do not recognize your brother as king."_

 _I chuckled. "We have that in common." I readied the water to pout over his skin. "Hold him down."_

 _She looked confused, but obeyed my orders. I planted a knee firmly on his unburnt shoulder and passed the bucket to a healer. She poured slowly. He arched off the bed and screamed. I brushed his hair down and shushed him soothingly. He caught sight of me and calmed for a moment, to utter two names between groans. "Ada; Lothuiel?"_

 _My chest burned, but I lied to him, "They're both safe." He did not have to tell me who Lothuiel was; by the look on the attractive elf-maiden's face, she was assisting me in healing Thranduil._

 _He seemed momentarily relieved, but began screaming and whimpering seconds later._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Rávawendë_

 _I slowly peeled the bandages from Thranduil's seared skin. He slowly began stirring over the last few weeks. I was not sure whether he was waking or simply fidgeting under the increasing discomfort of his rising fever. His fate was in the air. The largest threat was infection, but luckily, elves had a great resistance to such things. His groans turned to screams as the salve sterilized his wounds._

 _He groaned as I rubbed fresh salve over his skin. Lothuiel stood over his bed as she did every day. I was more than suspicious of her feelings for Thranduil; now, I was certain. I also had no question that Thranduil reciprocated these feelings. Beyond asking about her safety in his lucid moments, I knew that he would not entertain useless pining of an elf-maiden; he would tell her she had no use to yearn for him, if he wished her to believe he had no interest._

 _He had been bedridden for nearly a month. I healed countless elves, men, and dwarves, and lost countless others. My brother had not returned for weeks. He was alive. He was forced to sleep in a tent just off the battlefield._

 _"You are good at this," Lothuiel observed._

 _"No, I am not. I only have a strong determination. Good warriors never make ideal healers."_

 _"You call yourself a good warrior, yet I have not yet see you fight."_

 _"I will rule Lindon if my brother dies in battle. He would have left me there, had he not needed Oropher's cooperation."_

 _"Ambitious for a woman," she said bluntly._

 _I laughed caustically. "People do not and will not question my right to the throne."_

 _"Your people admire you?"_

 _"Mírë Noldoron. It means 'the Jewel of the Ñoldor.'"_

 _"I have heard it. I did not know it was you," she said._

 _I bit my lip to keep from replying. I doubted Thranduil had even mentioned me to her at this point. Did they even wear betrothal rings in the Greenwood?_

 _As my jealous began slipping past my lips, a man walked in the tent. "King Gil-Galad requests your presence. He asks you to lead the last band of elves."_

 _I froze. I was only just finishing replacing Thranduil's. I stared at Thranduil's pale face for a moment before turning away and barking orders. "Get my armor."_

 _I back to Lothuiel. "Rally the men."_

 _She looked down at Thranduil apprehensively._

 _"If we die out there, then there is no hope for him. Being here will not affect his fate."_

 _She nodded once and followed after me. It took little time. There were few men left. My force was merely one hundred healers and healed soldiers._

 _I scowled and mounted my horse. My golden armor was lighter than my brothers, only covering my chest, shoulders, back, and thighs, while his covered everything but his head. The rest of my body was covered in thick, blue cloth. Only the golden circlet I wore designated my leadership._

 _Lothuiel rode at my right flank, while another guard rode at my left. I led them on with a single call. The ride took a shorter time than I wished. Before I prepared myself, we were looking over the battlefield._

 _There was a sea of orcs crashing against gold. Our numbers were dwindling, but we were slowly driving them back._

 _"Make the call," I commanded the elf to my left._

 _He and a few others blew into horns, singing out a call that would be heard even over the crashing of steel and battle cries. Orders were called out, and elves slowly moved left and right, creating an opening for us. The orcs immediately spilled through the gap._

 _"Ready your weapons!" I yelled._

 _The men unsheathed their swords. I examined my own closely and spoke to Lothuiel. "If I die, tell him you have my approval."_

 _I turned to the men. "I should not need to make a speech, for you should see the evil that threatens us! Do not do this for you king. Do it for your families. Your people need you, do not let them down!"_

 _I turned back to the battlefield. "Give me strength," I whispered._

 _Orders were passed back to us, commanding our charge._

 _"For our people," I said simply. "Charge!"_

 _I galloped forward, in seconds I was cutting through the sea of black, swinging my sword in every direction. We drove them back repeatedly. Victory was imminent, then They arrived. I was cheering my men on when I saw Him. He had my brother in his massive hand. Fire licked at Ereinion's flesh, burning his hair like straw, and reducing him to ash. Fury coursed through me. I had no time for anger or grief._

 _Before I could fight through the crowds to attack Sauron myself, a man rushed to him._

 _"Do not back down!" I commanded. "He would not have come out here himself if he was not scared!"_

 _We rallied on. My mind was a cloud of fury and confusion. I was knocked off my horse in my final attack. I rolled into a crouching position and drew my knife, looking for the thing that struck me._

 _It hit me again when I stood, a sharp stinging in my arm remained._

 _It was a cloud of black smoke in the shape of a woman. She struck me in the shoulder with her sharp, whip-like touch and dissipated. I spun around, searching for my enemy. Another strike. I still searched._

 _She continued her game until I was on my knees, begging for Her mercy. Then, She revealed herself: A woman with gray skin and obsidian hair. Her eyes were on fire. She smirked and clutched my throat. I choked and spat up blood from the wounds She had made in my stomach._

 _That was when it happened: Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand. The Woman screeched and dropped me. She was wounded by Her Master's defeat. As She whimpered from her wounds, her eyes met mine. She grinned wickedly through her pain and dissipated again. The black smoke that was once her body was sucked into my skin. I screamed and convulsed. Every inch of my skin singed as if it were on fire, then healed itself. I faded into darkness._

 _As Rávawendë's eyes darkened and her breaths of air were replaced with black smoke, Thranduil opened his eyes with a pained scream._

I drew a shocked breath and opened my eyes. I only saw white. I was alive? Did the Woman heal me in a last attempt for salvation? Somehow, I knew it was not true.

"Rávawendë?" a familiar man asked.

"Thranduil!" I gasped. He sat in a chair next to my bed. I launched myself into his lap and kissed him. "You're okay!" I kissed him again. "You've healed!" I gasped and stroked his cheek.

His eyes were wide with shock and sadness.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

He quickly gave me a smile. He held my face between his hands and pressed his lips against mine tenderly. He then held me in a tight hug and drew in a shuddering breath. "Nothing, my love, nothing."

I did not believe him.

Author's Note: Yeah...sorry...

Jf you like it, comment/follow/fav bc I'm honestly losing my gusto and I just want to start my other story or write parts of my novel.

Thanks so much for your reviews and such. It keeps me going. 3

Tags: Edit later


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Things were different. I could feel it in the air.

After I woke, Thranduil provided a dress and place for me to bathe. He joined me on a terrace overlooking the woods afterwards. The trees on the outskirts of the forest were charred.

I glanced at his hand, which lay on the stone banister. He wore many rings, but the most eye-catching was the golden snake winding around his right index finger that replaced the simple betrothal band he once wore.

The women's dresses were lower cut, some showed the shoulders. The people were rattled, yet there was still a sense of purity in the earth. These lands had not been touched by Morgoth in a long time.

My skin grew hot as I remembered how I greeted him.

"How long has it been, Thranduil?"

He sighed deeply. "Three thousand years."

This number did not shock me. Maybe I knew somewhere in my subconscious. Thranduil had aged. Not obviously, but his eyes did not sparkle as they once did. The stress of ruling a kingdom had worn him down.

"What has happened in these years?" I remembered the last moments I saw my brother. He was dead. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Sauron came back."

There were no clear memories, but there was a dull rush of thousands of missed years. When I attempted to discern any actions or faces, the thoughts dirtied me. "The Woman did not die, did she?"

He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "No."

I could feel it: her residue. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled at the roots in stress. It felt like my heart was in my head. With each beat, pain pulsed in my head.

"The ring?" I asked to distract myself.

"What?"

"You married."

He stared at the ring in surprise for a moment. "Yes."

"Lothuiel?" I asked.

"Yes." He did not look at me.

My face flushed red. "I apologize for kissing you."

"Do not be sorry," he said. "You did not know." There was awkward silence for a moment. "The Woman put on quite a show before she fled your body."

"What did I do?" I asked, dreading the answer.

" _She_ attacked my son and me at a ball."

"Your son?"

"You went alongside Legolas on the quest to destroy Sauron's ring."

Memories flooded back violently. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skin touching, lips against mine, hushed moans and whispers of adoration. Did Thranduil know of these things? I was not even sure if the person I was thinking of was Legolas.

When my thoughts became coherent, I found Thranduil holding me upright. My head ached severely. "You need to rest," he said. I allowed Thranduil to lead me back to my bed as I sifted through hundreds of incomprehensible memories. As I lay on the bed, I looked up into Thranduil's eyes – they had the same eyes – and began to wonder if what I felt for Legolas was simply an echo of my feelings for Thranduil.

So...sorry for the brief hiatus but my classes were kicking my ass. This is just a short unedited chapter because I'm still recovering. The next chapter will include the return of Legolas. Thanks so much for all your reviews. Honestly, i was losing my motivation because of all the stress. Updates should be more regular now XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITING. WILL RETURN WHEN NEXT CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED.


End file.
